


Mother

by InterNutter



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterNutter/pseuds/InterNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt mourns the loss of his mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

Diclaimer: Theirs is theirs, mine is mine. I borrow theirs to make mine.  
Please don't steal either. Thanks.

Code-o-rama:  
*bla* - emphasis  
_bla_ - thoughts or italics  
{bla} - sound effect  
[bla] - foreign language

Author's note: As requested, Kurt, drama and a bad ending ^_^ Then I'll  
write some happy fluff for you.

Mother  
InterNutter

They look like such strong hands, don't they? Always synchronised.  
Never missed a beat. Never missed my sisters when I was catching them on  
the trapese. Never dropped anyone. Never failed, even when I was  
fighting for my life on that horrible day that Stefan died.  
Until now.  
I thought I hated her. My mother. The woman who gave birth to me.  
Mystique.  
I thought I hated her for what she did.  
I thought I hated her for what she *didn't* do.  
Complicated, ne? But then, nothing around me is ever normal. Normal  
just isn't in my repetoir. Therefore I'll make it a little clearer.  
What she did: drop me into a river.  
What she didn't do: *talk* to me.  
There were thousands of opportunities, you know. Thousands of moments  
when she could have spoken to me. Could have *revealed* herself. She was  
the Principal, verdammt! I was the guy who got called to the office a  
lot for this and that or the other. Herr Trubelmacher.  
But instead of letting the truth come out like that, she had to try  
and trap me. Get her little gang of thugs to beat me up. Did she really  
want to talk so much? I couldn't tell.  
There's too much unspoken now, and time's run out.  
I'll never know.  
That awful minute and a half keeps playing in my head. Hanging out of  
that plane by my feet. Hanging onto her by the one arm I could grab.  
Logan screaming at me from the door.  
"Elf! Goddamnit, let her go! We're too heavy! We'll never get over!"  
"I don't *care*! She's still my *mother* verdammt!" Tears were  
streaming, but I could still see that *look* in her eyes. I think I  
killed her then. I *know* I killed her then.  
She took out her knife with her other hand. Turned the blade towards  
her wrist.  
"NEIN!" I wanted to grab her with both hands. My other arm was  
splinted and useless. It couldn't grip.  
The knife sliced through her glove and drew blood.  
"I'm proud of you," were her last words.  
"*MOTHER*!"  
And she fell away. I wanted to leap after her. Catch her. Take her  
back to safety.  
But Logan had stronger hands and Jean - Jean screwed me up so I  
couldn't 'see' to teleport. She had to keep my head filled with static  
for two hours while Logan let me fight him.  
Gott, he was a mess when I ran out. He didn't much care. I think he  
knew. He'll never say, but I think he knew.  
I love my mother, even though she is - *was* - the person she was.  
All I have left is a tatter of leather and a few spots of blood.  
So much unspoken.  
And I'll never know...  
What did she *want* to say?

END


End file.
